Ray machines are widely applied to medical equipment such as computed tomography (CT) machines. The ray machine may include a ray source component including a ray source and a beam limiter. Ray leaking test on the ray source component is a necessary test for the ray machine.
According to requirements of relevant regulations for leaking ray test, a required measurement range is a surface of a sphere with a radius being 1 meter and a center of the sphere being a focus of a ray source of the tested ray source component.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyzer. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.